Family Reunion
by Ness and Sarah Potter
Summary: This story is about James and Harry's adventures throughout Hogwarts in their sixth year, involving reversal of time, a jealous friend, and a devasating secret only known by the weary. R
1. Hogwarts Express

**Title: Family Reunion**

**Authors: Ness and Sarah Potter**

**Rating: G (for all people young and old)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why, hello every one this is our story that we wrote. It is during the sixth year of Harry and James Potter (and the rest of the Marauders along with Lily). This is our first joint story.

Disclaimer:

We do not own any of the people, places, or things that you recognize from the Harry Potter books. If either one of us were J.K. Rowling, this fic wouldn't exist.

Thank you for your time.

Sarah

On with the story...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

It was September first and James Potter was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express waiting for his three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. Sirius, who now lived with him when they weren't at school, was off somewhere, 'probably flirting with some girl' James thought. Sirius lived with the Potter's because in the summer he ran away from home because he disagreed with his family's beliefs.

Just then Remus and Peter (and we all hate Peter, don't we) came into the compartment where James was sitting.

"Hi James. We were looking all over for you and Sirius." Remus said.

Remus has a secret that only the teachers and the Marauders knew about. He is a werewolf.

"Yeah, we saw Sirius and he said that you should be in this compartment." The last of James's friends, Peter said.

He is the smallest and quietest of the group of four, but can be loud when he wants to.

The group of four make up a group called the Marauders. They like to terrorize the school and pull pranks, (especially on Severs Snape).

"Yep, well here I am", James replied. "So how was your guy's summer?"

"Fine"

"Mine was ok, how was yours?"

"It was fine".

Just then Sirius entered their section of the Hogwarts Express, except that instead of being in a human form, he was a huge black, dog.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?", Remus asked. "You could get caught".

"No, I won't . No one saw me transform. I'm hardly recognizable.", Sirius replied after he returned to his human state.

Ever since James, Sirius, and Peter learned that Remus was a werewolf; they decided to become animagus to help him through the sometimes-difficult transformations. Sirius changes to a big, black dog, James to a stag, and Peter to a rat. (Which he is. grrr...)

"Whatever Moony, leave him alone. I'm positive that he made sure that nobody was looking as he transformed." James said with a touch of laziness. Of course, he didn't really care if Sirius got caught right now because he was too busy thinking of schemes to get Lily Evans to out with him. After all, he's been trying since fourth year, but has had a crush on her since the first time he saw her in first year.

So most of the train ride went on by playing games, such as chess and exploding snap(e hehehe...) then around noon the lady with the food trolley came.

"Would you like your usual, boys?" she asked them.

"Yeah, can we have it please?"

"Of course boys, here are your bags filled with everything that you like." she responded to them.

They paid five galleons each for the four bags consisting of snacks. Also fifteen sickles and four Knuts for some pumpkin juice.

Once they finished all their food and juice (which was A LOT), they got changed into their Hogwarts robes. Then continued to goof off.

"Hey why don't we go and prank Snivelus?" Sirius said.

"Sure, we don't have anything better to do since Moony is at a prefects meeting." James said lazily.

So the three Marauders started talking quietly about what they should do to poor Snape.

About fifteen minutes later everyone on the train heard a loud bang.

"POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!?!?!" The infamous Lily Evans yelled.

There was laughter at the end of the train. Lily walked, closely followed by Remus, down to the last compartment of the train. When she opened the door she found three of the four Marauders laughing their heads off (not literally).

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BACK THERE! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ALL THE FIRST YEARS!!!" Evans yelled.

"Good, they need to be scared." was James's casual response.

"-YOU GO PUT HIM RIGHT, NOW POTTER!"

"What if I don't want to Evans? You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can, I'm a prefect, now turn him back before I take off house points!"

"But you can't do that. We're not even at Hogwarts yet!"

"Watch me Black."

"Sorry, but it doesn't wear off for 48 hours. Face it, you can't reverse it Evans."

"Then maybe you'll be the ones describing to Professor McGonagle why Severus Snape now resembles a giant, greasy, French fry."

At this comment the boys admitted defeat. Snape was returned to his usual snivelly self, and even Lily Evans had to admit it was a rather good piece of magic, even though it was cruel.

As the train slowed down 15 minutes later, the Marauders could not help but be glad to be back at school. They exited the train without incident, but heading towards the horseless carriages that would take them to the castle, Snape decided to get his revenge in the form of a Leg Locker curse. As Sirius fell onto the ground, James quite clearly muttered, "Pitiful." while restoring Sirius to his rightful state. As the troupe of friends climbed into their carriage, they anticipated the beginning of a new school year, hardly waiting to see the place where they had spent the previous 5 years of their schooling lives.

As the magnificent castle came into view on this darkening evening, a single thought slipped into their minds. 'Home at Last.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

P

R

E

S

S

THE

L

I

T

T

L

E

BLUE

B

U

T

T

O

N

AT

T

H

E

BOTTEM

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well how do you like it? Read and review and more will be posted.

luv,

Ness and Sarah Potter


	2. The First Night

**Title: Family Reunion**

**Authors: Ness and Sarah Potter**

**Rating: G (for all people young and old)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer:**

We do not own any of the people, places, or things that you recognize; we only own the stuff you don't recognize...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PadFootCc** Happy you like the story!

**Xblilyia** Yes everyone hates Wormtail. We too think that this story will get better once all the back round stuff is in the past.

**Kara Adar** Well here is the 2nd chapter. Maybe you'll like it better now....

**Anonymouse** Thank you, well we haven't updated cuz of reasons we will keep to ourselves, but here it is!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: The First Night**

When they entered the Entrance Hall the boy's saw that Peeves the Poltergeist was up to his usual tricks. This time it was throwing ink filled balloons at all the students. They just barley escaped the ink by diving into the Great Hall. (literally)

"That was close." Remus, more commonly known as Moony by their small group, said.

"You got that right." Peter, or Wormtail, said as the got off the floor. the four found their seats towards the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Soon after everyone was seated (with the exception of the first years) Professor McGonagall came in shortly followed by many frightened looking first years.

"Now when I call your name come and sit on the stool while I put the sorting hat on your head." she said to the little 'midgets', as Sirius liked to call them.

She then took out her scroll that had all the names on it and started calling names in alphabetical order.

"Abbot, Sammi." a small looking girl went up and sat on the three-legged stool. After a few seconds the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," the Gryffindor table exploded in clappter. Soon after that the Marauder's lost interest in the sorting. Occasionally clapping when a new student was sorted in their house.

"What prank should we start this year out with?" Sirius asked his fellow Marauder's.

"I don't know but we have to be able to top last year's first day of school prank." Peter said.

After several moments of silence, only to be broken by clapping for the first years, moony exclaimed, "Oh! I know, we could turn everyone's hair the color of their house!"

"But how?", questioned Wormtail.

"The Great Hall doors! We could place a charm on them, so that whenever someone walks into the hall then their hair will turn the colors of their house, and for the teachers it will turn their former house color!"

"Yeah, that's great, but we need something else.", said Sirius.

"How about we put another charm on the door so that once they walk through it, their exact thoughts will appear on the back of their robes."

"And we can make it last for the whole day!", James concluded.

"Of course we will have to look up some spells tonight." Moony told the others.

"That will be easy Moony.", Sirius, or Padfoot, said.

"Well that's it then, we all will sneak into the library to find the spells, and set them up.", Prongs (James) said.

By the time the conversation was finished all the 'firisties' were almost done being sorted. Only about nine were left. Two Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, and three Gryffindors later they had a total of 14 new kids in Gryffindor to make up for the lost seventh years from last year. Dumbledore then stood up to make his beginning of the year speech.

"Now I have some announcements, but I can see that you all are very hungry so, let us stuff ourselves until we burst." After the small speech by the headmaster all the food magically (duh...) appeared on the table.

"Yum........."

The Marauders started to pile food on their plates until you couldn't put anything else on it with out the food falling off. (They were growing boys after all.)

While eating, they envisioned the confusion and bewilderment they would cause the next morning.

Breaking the silence, James voiced his plan. "We should go to the library straight after dinner. There are lots of books to go through."

"I can't, I'm a Prefect!", Moony exclaimed.

"Well you can join us after you take the midgets up to the Common Room and their dorms." Sirius said, "Don't forget to bring the cloak and map, we might be in the library for a while.", he said more quietly.

"Ok."

Once everything disappeared from the table leaving the plates and bowls spotless, Dumbledore stood up once again to address the students. "Now I would like to tell all the first years, and a few older students," he looked straight at the Marauders, "that the forest is forbidden to all, also Mr. Filch has added more items to the list, to see it is hanging up in his office. Also you are reminded that magic is not permitted in the corridors." There were a few snickers from the four troublesome boys sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"That is all you my go to your dormitories now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

P

R

E

S

S

THE

L

I

T

T

L

E

BLUE

B

U

T

T

O

N

AT

T

H

E

BOTTEM

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you all like this chapter. Please review.

luv,

Ness and Sarah Potter


	3. Prank In Production

**Title: Family Reunion**

**Authors: Ness and Sarah Potter**

**Rating: G (for all people young and old)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer:**

We do not own any of the people, places, or things that you recognize from the Harry Potter books. If either one of us were J.K. Rowling, this fic wouldn't exist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Guess what? He's coming soon... verrrrrrrrrrry soon. Who is he you ask? Why it's... ah I'll tell you later (or at the bottom of the chapter who knows... only me! ha ha ha!)

**A/N/N: **Ok since I really want to get this chapter up and get this story on the road and staying there I am updating this story we call Family Reunion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**full moon waning **well sorry bout the chapters, but Ch. 2 and 3 were going to be 1 Ch. but ness cut it in half. Look on the bright side more chapters...

**Pleione** Thank you. Hoppe you keep reading- )

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Prank In Production

The boys got up, Remus leading the first years along with Lily Evans to the Common Room while the others went towards the Library to look up the spells that they would use later that night.

Once they got to the Library they headed towards the Charms section to look up the spells.

Sirius went down the aisle randomly pulling books off the shelves and skimming through them.

Peter did almost the same, except he actually read the titles before pulling them off the shelves.

While James went through all the titles then pulled down the ones he thought would help.

After about 15 minutes Remus showed up under James' invisibility cloak. "So have you found any good books yet?"

"Yeah, there on that table. Do you think it's enough or should we keep looking?"

"That is most defiantly enough, Prongs." Remus answered while looking at the table that was groaning under about 20 heavy books.

So they all sat down to start looking at the books. Every now and then they would say a spell out loud because they liked its effects.

" Licumup pop", James said, while a large red lollipop appeared in his hand.

" Quetzalsnoz", Sirius said, while Peters' nose turned into a beak.

Just then Remus exclaimed, "I've got it! It's a charm that can be placed on an object so that anybody who comes close to it will be affected. And look here! It's a mind reading spell, and a hair color one too! If we say them both, it's sure to work!" While all the other boys yelled "Hooray."

"Ok, lets take the book and go to the Great Hall." James said. They put all of the other books back in the charms section then got under James' Invisibility Cloak and headed off to their destination, the Great Hall.

"Check the map Padfoot." Remus told Sirius.

"Ok." He replied, "Let's see... Filch is on the 6th floor, McGonagall is walking toward her office, and Snigger (the Potions Professor) is coming towards the Great Hall. We're going to have to wait till he goes by before we continue on."

They waited for a few minuets until the walked on towards the hall. Once they got there, the 4 mischief-makers got out from under the cloak and assigned jobs.

"Peter, you take the map and keep watch." Wormtail nodded, "James you can cast the spells on the doors since you're the best at Charms out of all of us. Remus, you and I -"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Remus.

"C'mon Remus, you can't back down now!" James exclaimed quietly.

"Well Remus and I are going to watch you, James, and make sure you do both spells right." Sirius concluded.

"Let's do it then!" Said Wormtail.

Their plan worked wonderfully. There was a slight scare when McGonagall came dangerously close, but she turned down a corridor to the kitchens. After their task was finished, the Marauders looked back at their work in pride swelling up inside of them.

James finally said, "We'd better gat back to the common room before we're caught. Any read on the map Wormtail?"

"Nada"

"Then let's move."

The Invisibility Cloak was put back over the four boys and they made it safely to their dormitory.

As they snuck into their room Sirius said, "I can't wait till tomorrow morning. G'night guys"

'I just can't wait for tomorrow.' Renus thought tiredly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok

See

The

Blue

Button

….

Press

It.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you want to know the answer to the A/N up above? Do ya, do ya, do ya! (Reminds me of Dory. he he) well…

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Its…  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Harry Potter!

Ok peeps how do you like it? Chapter 4 is on its way...

Ness and Sarah Potter


End file.
